


Forms of Art

by Masu_Trout



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Detroit, Excessive Selfies, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: Phichit is on track to photograph every last inch of Detroit by the end of the year. Yuuri's just along for the ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/gifts).



> I saw 'Detroit Shenanigans' and thought OH HEY SOMETHING I CAN DO--I hope you enjoy the result!

When Yuuri finally made it off the ice, he was aching and sore. Even his bruises seemed to have bruises. He'd practiced his jumps over and over, long past the point where he probably should have stopped, but, well—the GPF was coming up, wasn't it? Even if he'd only gotten as a fluke (a _mistake_ , he tried not to think, _an embarrassment waiting to happen_ ), that didn't mean he didn't want to succeed.

He was going to be sharing the ice with Victor Nikiforov, for crying out loud. The least he could do was make a good showing.

He was changing back into his usual clothes—very carefully, and with a great deal of attention paid to his aching fingers—when a pair of hands landed heavily on his shoulders. “Yuuri!”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, turning to look at Phichit, “I didn't realize you were still here.”

Phichit huffed out a breath, turning away to look at the far wall. “That's how you greet me? And after I spent so long waiting for you…” His distress might have almost been convincing if not for the slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“I didn't mean it that way! I'm happy to see you—you looked great on the ice today.”

That was an understatement; lately, it was as if Phichit bounded another step forward every day he spent on the ice. His form was becoming something truly amazing to watch. 

Phichit's grin lit up his face. “Same to you, Yuuri! I can't wait to watch you perform.”

Yuuri swallowed, trying to keep his expression neutral. Not only would the whole stadium be there to watch him, but his family, his rinkmates, the people of Hatetsu… they'd all be seeing the event online.

“Honestly!” Phichit tugged on one of Yuuri's sleeves indignantly. “Don't start getting nervous already! At least wait until you're actually there!”

“Yeah.” Yuuri sighed. “You're right.” He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then let the pressure in his chest _whoosh_ out with it. 

_This is what I've been working for, isn't it? The only thing to do is go out there and surprise everyone._

Once Yuuri was breathing a little easier, Phichit caught his attention again. “Anyway, that's not what I came here to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

He paused a moment, lip caught between his teeth, then gave Yuuri a beaming smile. “Yuuri, will you go to the art museum with me?”

“The… huh? _Now_?”

“No time like the present, right?”

“Okay, but…” Yuuri frowned. “Why?”

It wasn't as if they hadn't spent their fair share of time in the city, but mostly Phichit liked trying out new restaurants, parks, and—when he could sneak in—bars. He'd never been the sort to enjoy the quiet.

For a moment, Phichit was still. “It's just—the mummy!”

“The _what?_ ”

“The mummy!” Phichit's eyes sparkled with excitement and his movements were so animated it was almost as if he were in the middle of a performance. “I was talking with one of the art students today and she said they had a real ancient Egyptian mummy on display, in a sarcophagus and everything! Do you know how cool it would be to post a selfie with a mummy?” He sighed dreamily.

Despite himself, Yuuri couldn't quite hold back his laughter. The best he could do was try to turn it into a cough—judging by Phichit's expression, he wasn't fooling anyone.

“Okay,” he said finally, “let's do it.” On a day like today, anything would be better than sitting alone in his tiny dorm room.

“Huzzah!” Phichit laughed, throwing his arms around Yuuri. “Thank you, thank you! With the two of us, it'll be a proper expedition!”

Yuuri threw a hand out and let Phichit—the new head explorer—lead the way.

–

The Detroit Institute of Arts turned out to be an imposing building with massive arched windows and a set of steps leading up to its front doors. Yuuri had passed by it before on his way to one thing or the other, but he'd never really stopped to wonder what was inside. 

If not for Phichit, he'd probably never have gone much of anywhere except his dorm and the rink.

Once they were in Phichit turned almost immediately toward the gift shop, but Yuuri pulled him back to his side. “Mummy, remember?”

“Right.” Phichit nodded seriously. “We're on a mission.”

(…Suddenly, Yuuri wasn't quite sure whether they were here to look at the art or to steal it.)

The second hitch in the plan came once they'd gotten their tickets, when Phichit opened the paper map they'd been given and gasped aloud. 

“Yuuri,” he said, eyes wide, “they have suits of armor!”

“Eh? I thought we were here to see the mummy.”

“We are, but… _knights_. I definitely need to get a picture of that too. Can you imagine doing a routine inspired by a knight?” 

Phichit hopped from one foot to the other, drawing one hand in front of him. Yuuri could see the shape the program would take in his slight movements: a drawn-out fight, a soldier who refused to fall, an overwhelming enemy. Even off the ice, there was passion in Phichit's every step.

“So,” Yuuri asked, already half-certain he knew the answer, “how many pictures are we going to end up with anyway?”

The sheepish smile he got in return was answer enough. “Ah… enough?”

 _Oh boy,_ Yuuri thought helplessly. When it came to Phichit and photos, there was no such thing as enough.

–

When Yuuri finally made his way back down the museum's steps, he was in possession of a small folded paper map; a pair of feet so sore it was a wonder he could stand; twenty-three pictures of Phichit posing next to various pieces of art (helpfully taken when Phichit's own battery ran low), including three different suits of armor, a mummy, a forest of leg bones, an enormous mound of telephones, and a mosaic of a creature that could as easily have been a giraffe as a dragon; a set of magnets for Phichit's fridge, purchased from the gift shop; and a friend hanging off his shoulder, brimming with excitement as he used the last of his phone's battery to upload one more photo.

“Ahh, my family is going to think this is so cool!” he said. “They were so worried when I came here. It's nice to show them I'm doing well.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said. His family had been supportive, but it had been… difficult, leaving his home behind. He should probably call more often, or at least post pictures the way other skaters did, but it was so tough to keep up with that sort of thing.

“I was worried too,” Phichit admitted quietly. “I'm glad I met you, Yuuri. I think it would have been difficult here otherwise.”

Impossible as it was to imagine _Phichit_ having trouble making friends, Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the praise.

“Yeah,” he said again. “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I was last inside the DIA, but I'm fairly certain all the works I mentioned are still on display! 
> 
> The specific pieces mentioned are [Office Fetish](http://www.dia.org/object-info/fa9f274c-0ecb-419d-a91b-c4381c46347c.aspx?position=35), [Mushhushhu-dragon, Symbol of the God Marduk](http://www.dia.org/object-info/b50e37fa-0803-425c-92c9-d009262b1b7e.aspx?position=1), [MUMMY](http://www.dia.org/object-info/becf2401-3f73-4a91-8b78-af5ed44f85f0.aspx?position=1), the [arms and armor collection just as a general thing](http://www.dia.org/art/search-collection.aspx?classification=Arms+and+Armor), and Variability of Similar Forms (which doesn't appear to have a listing currently).


End file.
